


Couldn’t Be

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: the Games We Play [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: the Games We Play [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Couldn’t Be

The two of you talked more while you healed than anything. You started to tease him, wondering if he knew what outside looked like. At least you had an excuse to limit your time outside. He was just staying inside for you!

As you healed, your mood had increased, as well. Falling into your old ways, he was back to being your best friend, and the one you made a point to contact at least once a day.

Your first case back was three hours away, so you’d showered, left him an in game mail, and packed up.

* * *

Halfway to the case, you were filling up the tank when Bobby called. “Hello?”

“Hey, sweetheart.”

“What’s up?” You asked, your eyes watching the numbers on the meter.

Bobby sighed. “So, seems you won’t be workin’ this case alone.” He started. “Told him to meet you at the diner on Main St- Joe’s. He’ll be in a leather jacket with shortish blonde hair. Look for the one flirtin’ with the waitress.”

You furrowed your brows as you finished pumping. “Wait, why am I teaming up?”

“For one, he’s already there. Secondly, you can keep an eye on him. And third, because I said so. It’s lookin’ like there’s a bigger problem than we thought.”

* * *

Finally, you had agreed to work with this guy. And now, there you were, walking into Joe’s. Looking around, your eyebrows went up. “Holy shit.” You muttered, walking to the booth and sliding in.

Dean stared at you. “Can I help you, sweetheart?”

“Bobby sent me.” You told him.

His eyes went wide. “You mean you’re–?” You nodded. “Uh, Sam’s off doing something else so…”

You shrugged. “Okay? Not sure why you’re telling me what you’re brother is doing. Can we just work on this case and get it over with?”

* * *

Working with Dean was by far the toughest experience of your life. He was constantly flirting with anyone in a skirt. And, for a minute there, you were pretty sure he was flirting with the bartender -Vick- as well.

As soon as you walked into your motel room, you were thankful to be away from his car, his music, his cocky attitude, and his shameless flirting. It was peaceful. Oh, and no more little comments about you having slept with his brother.

After your shower, you logged on to WoW.

__**Kanestinia**\- Ugh.  
**Theinastus**\- Is that how we say hello now?  
**Kanestinia**\- So, I travel for work. I’m on my way there, and my supervisor calls.  
**Kanestinia**\- I get told I’m gonna be working with a partner. That’s fine. Whatever.  
**Kanestinia**\- Turns out the guy I’m forced to work with is a complete pain in the ass. I couldn’t wait to have some peace and quiet. I can still smell him on me. And I never touched him.  
**Kanestinia**\- At all.  
**Theinastus**\- You done yet?  
**Kanestinia**\- I could go on, but that would be inappropriate language for this game. My inner monologue would make Dennis Leary blush right now.  
**Theinastus**\- Wow. Sounds like you’ve had one hell of a day. Mine went down hill, too. My partner is called off by this bitch from another department. Can’t stand her. His replacement for the time being- get this- has slept with my partner. Which makes things kinda awkward. I play it off. I think she hates me, though. Kept glaring at me.  
**Theinastus**\- Should I be scared?  
**Theinastus**\- What if she comes and murders me in my sleep?  
**Theinastus**\- Would you avenge me?  
**Kanestinia**\- Seeing as I don’t know your name, what you look like, OR where you’re staying…that would be a bit difficult.  
**Theinastus**\- I’m in Jersey, Motel 6.  
**Kanestinia**\- ….Um. I’m at the Motel 6 in Jersey.  
**Theinastus**\- The one with the screwed up ‘6’?

You stared at the screen. No. There was no way. It couldn’t be.

_**Kanestinia**\- DEAN?!  
**Theinastus**\- You have got to be fucking kidding me. Y/N??? _


End file.
